Aftermath
by sleepydragon001
Summary: Fluffy Kataang oneshot. do i really need to say more? post season 2 finale. spoilers!


Just a oneshot. Once again season 2 finale spoilers!

Disclaimer: Avatar: the last airbender belongs to Bryan and Mike and Nickelodeon (sp?)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aftermath

Sokka sighed as he listen to his little sister cry and plead with the unconscious Avatar. He was unwillingly reminded of the day they lost their mother. He shoved the memory away. In an attempt to distract himself, he looked over at Toph and the Earth King, the Earth King was looking guiltily over the side of the flying bison and Toph had her fingers entangled in Boscoe's thick brown fur, he blind eyes were wide with…fear. This surprised and scared Sokka, Toph was _never_ scared.

Never.

"Sokka?" Toph asked in a quiet, fear stricken voice that wasn't hers.

"Right here Toph" Sokka answered, his voice surprisingly steady.

"Is Aang going to be ok?" she asked worriedly.

Sokka realized that since they were flying he could lie to her, he could spare her the uncertainty he felt, and the perfectly true thought that Aang might not make it. But, just as he was about to come up with a colorful lie, the truth slipped through his lips.

"I don't know, Toph h-he doesn't look to good"

Toph tightly shut her eyes, and then to Sokka's astonishment, a single tear rolled down her cheek. Toph _never_ cries. He was sure this was a sign of the apocalypse. Toph untangled one hand from the bears fur and reached out to Sokka like the frightened child that she was. He didn't hesitate to pull her into a hug, and let her bury her face into his shoulder.

He kept repeating five words that he knew had the potential not to come true.

"Its gonna be ok Toph"

A few minutes passed, with only the sounds of the wind passing them by and Katara's unsuccessful attempts to wake the Avatar. Katara broke the unsaid vow of silence.

"S-Sokka? Sokka w-we need to st-stop" Katara managed through hiccups.

"Alright, I'm coming"

--

Sokka found a cave dug out of the side of a steep cliff, which was only accessible via flying bison. He landed Appa inside and helped Toph off the creature; he then went back and retrieved Aang. Katara grabbed her sleeping bag and placed it on least rocky part of the cave. Sokka laid Aang down between the soft white and blue covers. The four of them stared down at the boy for a moment, before Sokka pulled what was left of his family into a group hug. The Earth King looked on despairingly, while absently stroking Boscoe's head.

"We better get some sleep" Sokka said softly, ending the hug.

Katara turned to see Momo lick Aang's cheek and curl up at his side, causing her to sob uncontrollably. Sokka sighed heavily. He knew no matter what he said he would not get his sister to go to sleep. She was going to stay up all night with Aang. No if, ans, or buts about it. Sokka grabbed his sleeping bag and a blanket, shoving the blanket into Toph's arms, with the small hope she might act normal and refuse to take it.

She didn't.

---

It didn't take long for Katara to hear Sokka's familiar snoring and the new added snoring of the Earth King. She looked down at Aang and sighed, she didn't know what to do, or where to start healing him.

But just as she was about to start healing the minor cuts and burns first, his tattoos began to glow. Katara knew he was somehow connecting with the spirit world, whether or not the visit would become permanent… she didn't know.

---

Aang opened his eyes to find himself in a grassy clearing; it took him a moment to realize that he was in fact the spirit world. He glanced down at his left arm experimentally to find it free of burns, scrapes, and cuts. Aang propped himself up on his elbow, he noticed he wasn't alone. At the closer end of the clearing, about ten feet away, was a woman. She was fairly tall and obviously from a Water tribe due to her clothing. She looked incredibly like Katara, same dark brown hair, same soft expression, and Aang would bet she had the same blue eyes too.

"Katara?" He called, he knew it wasn't her, but he had to be sure.

She laughed softly, "No, but your close"

"What do you mean 'close'?" Aang asked walking toward her. As he came closer he realized he was right about her eyes being like Katara's. She waited to answer him until he was directly in front of her.

"I'm her mother," She stated. Aang gasped.

"What? You didn't think it was only the Avatar's past lives who came here did you?" Katara's mother asked.

"Well…yeah kinda" Aang said, while nervously scratching the back of his neck. She smiled with amusement.

"Do you know why you're here, Aang?" Katara's mother questioned.

"Not really. I mean I got struck by lighting…I think. And then something happened and I woke up for a minute, and I guess it was Katara I saw. Then I blacked out and ended up here," Aang said motioning around him, " I guess I'm hurt real bad huh?"

Katara's mother nodded.

"I'm not going to die am I?!" Aang panicked. Once again she laughed.

"No, you're not going to die. But that is why you're here, so I can heal you" She answered.

"But the first time I was in the spirit world I couldn't bend, how can you heal me without bending?"

"Correction. You were stuck between the real world and the spirit world. That's why Roku sent you his dragon and didn't meet you in person. You can bend here," She said looking contently around the clearing.

"Oh" Aang responded in understanding, "How do you know all this?"

"So many questions," She said with a sigh, "Well I convinced Roku to let me watch over you, my daughter, and my son, when I heard they had gotten involved with this Avatar stuff. And before you ask, we have a magic pool of water through which we can see into your world"

Aang nodded. Katara's mother gently pulled him forward and placed her hand in the middle of his back.

---

Katara's eyes widened and she gasped as all of Aang's wounds began to heal!

She gently rolled him onto his side, she had to know whether the horrible black scar was disappearing or not.

It was.

Katara smiled with relief.

---

"Take deep breath now, little one" Katara's mother said softly. Aang obediently did as he was told.

She removed her hand from is back and let out a sigh of relief. Aang suddenly felt weak, like his arms weighed a hundred pounds, and the ground seemed to slant sharply. He groaned and sat back on the grass holding his head.

"I probably don't have to tell you this, cause Katara probably won't let you leave that cave for the rest of your life," She said with amusement in her eyes, "But your going to be sore for a couple a days and I suggest bed rest for a weak or two"

Aang nodded still holding his head. The dizziness was beginning to fade but the weight in his limbs was still strong.

"Katara never told me you were a waterbender," Aang said weakly.

"How did you think she can bend? She certainly didn't inherit it from her father. He wouldn't have the patients to learn how to bend even if he could," there was affection in her voice despite the fact she rolled her eyes.

Before Aang could respond, he heard laughter behind him. Aang turned to see Avatar Roku and his dragon.

"Hello Roku" Katara's mother stated flatly.

"You're still mad at me for not interfering aren't you, Kya" Roku guessed.

"Yes!" Kya snapped, throwing her arms in the air.

Aang couldn't hold back the grin that spread across his face. That was exactly what Katara did when she got angry.

"I'll talk to you about that later, Kya" Roku said sternly. Kya snorted. Roku turned to Aang.

"For now you must return to your friends. she needs you as much as you need her," Roku said with an understanding smile. Aang blushed.

"How do I get back?" Aang asked.

"Simply close your eyes" Roku said. As Aang did this, Roku's deep voice began to fade.

---

The glow of Aang's tattoos began to fade; Katara, Momo, and Appa all held their breath.

Aang groaned as he began to feel the earthly soreness. He slowly blinked his eyes open. The pictures were fuzzy for a moment; before he could clearly see Katara's tear strained face, Momo's large green eyes, and Appa's gigantic shaggy head.

"Katara?" He asked, surprised at how hoarse he sounded.

His answer came in the form of a hug. She buried her face into his neck, fresh tears falling. It took all his strength to lift his arms and hug her back. He closed his eyes, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Katara," He repeated, and each time he did his voice got little stronger, "Katara. Katara"

---

"You should go to sleep, Katara" Aang said as sternly as he could muster.

"I know and I don't care," She answered stubbornly, although it wasn't very convincing through her yawn.

"Why won't you go to bed? Your obviously tired," Aang sighed looking up at her.

"I-I don't want to leave you"

Aang sighed again, and moved over in the sleeping bag.

"Here" he said, opening the covers. They both blushed lightly. But she got in anyway, snuggling into his side. Aang blushed a little redder and weakly put an arm around her.

I love you would, once again, have to wait.

He would wait to tell Katara about seeing her mother when he could tell both her and Sokka.That is if Sokka didn't kill him first.

The End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm actually kinda proud of this one. So be kind when ya review. R&R!!


End file.
